Unthinkable
by SixIsDaBeast
Summary: Nina Martin Egyptian Chosen One thought she could face anything after all the pain Senkhara had inflicted upon her. Boy was she wrong. Now thrust into a world of Greek Myths she finds herself barley keeping up. And things get even worse when she starts getting these nightmares of a golden sarcophagus with a deep voice ushering her to come forward along with strange new powers.R&R:D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first story on fanfiction…. YAY! Despite this, please treat this like any other fanfic. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome in reviews or PM's.**

**Some Info on this story:**

**Set after HOA season 2 and at the start of Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**I may add in a few other shows/books into the same universe as this. (IDK if some of my ideas make sense or not, but we'll see :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

We finally landed at last. After hours on end in a cramped airplane seat my legs felt like jelly and i was itching to get some fresh air. I wobbled into a standing position. Eddie was sitting in the seat next to me still snoring away. He wore his signature leather jacket and a plain red t-shirt underneath along with ripped jeans. He had this blonde hair spiked up. A week ago he had saved me from entering the Egyptian Underworld while a psycho spirit possessed me. Yeah I know, it was one hell of a year. Every time I thanked him he would always smirk and say he was "just doing his job". After that incident, we started getting to know each other better - because of the whole Chosen One and Osirian thing - it was surprisingly easy. I have got to say there is way more to Eddie than his attitude and looks.

I shake his shoulder. He jumps and looks around vigorously. Finally his eyes land on me. Then he relaxes.

"Time to leave," I said.

"FINALLY!" he shouts. He said it loud enough for the people around us to wince.

"Ok," I said trying to make my ears pop. "You can scream as much as you want when we get out of here".

"Fine," he said it like a sigh, but I could swear I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. "But first, Nina dear, can u please get my bags"

I roll my eyes. I slide out of my aisle and get our bags from the compartments. I throw Eddie's into his lap.

"Now," he smirks. "Was that so hard?".

I ignored the comment and instead said, "I don't know about you but I don't feel like standing in this plane any longer".

With that we exited the plane and into the crowded airport.

I've always found airports interesting. So many people bustled around to get to their flight on time, excited to start their new adventure. People waited at the x-ray machines. Or just straight up tried to not get trampled be the crowds. They all had their own lives and were all extremely diverse. This airport was filled with people of several different cultures and backgrounds.

There was a little boy clinging to his mother's hand as she weaved them both through one mob after the other, a family of four at the front desk. Just in my view was a young couple holding hands as they made their way over to the x-ray machines.

That made me think of Fabian. I wondered if he was alright. Ok, stupid question of course he's alright he's nowhere near Anubis House. But still, I wondered what he was doing. I made a mental note to text him as soon as I got home.

I was jutted out of my thoughts when I noticed a man was staring at me from about 20 meters away **(AN: I'm Canadian so you're going to have to put up with measurements from the Metric System instead of the Imperial System)**. He was in a large dark trench coat. The man had black shoulder-length hair with a neatly trimmed beard and looked very tall and imposing. That wasn't the thing that scared me the most though. His brilliant electric blue eyes looked as if they could shoot several jets, airplanes, and helicopters out of the sky with one bat of an eyelash.

His gaze lingered on me for a split-second. Then a giant wave of people came and blocked my view. When the stampede subsided the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Woah, did u see that?," I asked.

"See what?" He asked back his voice filled with concern. His Osirian senses coming into play.

The worry in his voice made me feel a pang of guilt.

"Nothing, nevermind," I said, vanquishing the thought from my mind. I was probably just tired and seeing things. "Let's call a cab and head to my place".

* * *

The skyscrapers zoomed by was we drove on. As much as I loved England it was nice being back in New York.

We got dropped off in front of my apartment building. We split the money and paid the driver then headed into the elevator.

The condo looked exactly like the last time I saw it (which was last summer). I wasn't surprised, Gran only got back a week ago from Liverpool.

Me and Gran had just finished re-furnishing it to look more modern last summer. I had to pick out almost all of the furniture because Gran really had no idea what modern looked like. The living room was in front of us, the kitchen was off to the right side, and there was a hallway that leaded into the bedrooms and bathroom. It was pretty spacious.

"Sweet place," Eddie said as he set his luggage in front of the door.

I did the same with mine. "Well, obviously what did you think it looked like?" I teased.

"Well first of all I thought it would be covered in yarn and knitting needles" he joked. "Maybe even have the old lady smell."

"Eddie!" I said. We both broke into laughter.

That's when Gran came into the living room. "Nina, I'm glad to see your back!" She walks over to me and gives me a bear hug. She squeezed me so hard I thought I could feel my organs being crushed. I swear, she may be elderly, but she is freakishly strong.

When she lets go I can feel my lungs being filled with air again. It felt good.

She then looked over at Eddie. "Who's this?"

"This is Eddie," I said as I catch my breath. "He's a friend from school, can he stay here for a few days?"

"I don't see why not!" she said and practically dragged Eddie to our guest room, leaving his suitcase on the ground. I couldn't help but grin at the sight.

I picked up my luggage and headed to my room.

* * *

It felt oddly big, not having been in here for about a year. This was the room I had grown up in. As I walked in I instantly had a memory flash before my eyes. It was of my Gran reading me a bedtime story when I was 7. It was Yertle the Turtle by Dr. Seuss. I loved the book, it was my favorite. For bedtime stories Gran had always read one of Dr. Seuss's books or a book based on a greek myth. I never really knew why she liked to read the myths to me though…

Then it ended as soon as it came. I staggered, certainly dazed. That wasn't just a normal memory it was...something different.

I closed my door then walked over to my bed (that was at the end of the room) and layed down. I decided to ignore the vision. It was probably some new Chosen One power I wasn't aware of. Either way I didn't have the brainpower to think much more of it.

I took out my phone. Fabian had texted me. I smiled and answered.

Fabian: hey, how was ur flight?

Nina: It was ok. How was ur's?

Fabian: ...Nina I don't take a plane home, lol

Nina: oh right opps xD sorry its the jet lag talking

Fabian: no worrys I think its cute :D

Fabian: wanna skype?

Nina: Sure let me get my laptop

I walked over to my bag and took out my laptop. Then gazed at my suitcases. _I can unpack later, _I thought.

I walked to my table and turn it on to instantly be greeted with a skype request. I clicked answer and Fabian's face appears on the screen. A smile instantly lights up my face. He looks just like he did a week ago. Same brown hair, same kind eyes, same smile….

We talked for half an hour or so until Eddie knocked on my door and asked if I could help him unpack.

After I helped him unpack, he had insisted that he help me too. So about an hour later we were both lounging on the couch watching tv.

"I hear there's a mystery marathon on tv today," he starts. "Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure, when does it start and end?" I asked.

"I starts at 9:00pm and ends at 7:00am," he grinned. I groaned.

"Please?" he said. "There even going to show episodes of Sherlock"

When I don't answer he adds "How am I going to learn to solve mysteries like Sibuna if I don't have some background knowledge." He then gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but say yes.

"Fine" I answer

"YES!" he yells. "Get really for 10 hours of awesome!" Then runs to the kitchen - probably to get some popcorn and make himself several hoggies to last the whole night.

I smiled it's going to be interesting having Eddie here for a week.

* * *

**AN: Yes I know, not much happened in this chapter but this was mainly just an Intro to the story. Review your thoughts, ideas, and/or constructive criticism!**

**Peace Out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to We'rekindacrazy who favorited and reviewed. **

**Also a thanks to who followed. **

**Don't forget to Read and Review! And remember suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome in reviews or PM's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

The slight wind blew on my face as I jogged. It felt nice to not be crammed in my apartment and get some fresh air. I took my normal route zig zagging around pedestrians. I was dressed in jogging pants and a tank top with my caramel coloured hair pulled back into a ponytail. The sky was clear without any sign of clouds. Even though the sun wasn't fully up the sky seemed like it was glowing.

I just got back from England two days ago along with Eddie. He was staying at my place for a

week or so to make sure I was safe. He made it seem like going home wasn't such an urgent matter (which I guess wasn't).

I looked around at everyone. Since this city "never sleeps" there are always people out and about any time of the day. I heard a loud honk followed by several more and looked over at the street. Traffic was also something that was endless.

I noticed a boy with crutches stilling on a park bench across the street reading a book. He had a goatee and a mop of curly brown hair under a green cap. He looked about my age maybe a year or two younger. For some reason he stood out amongst everyone walking by. He had this sort of aura - if that's that word - around him that I couldn't explain.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I accidentally ran into two people. It was a boy and a girl. The boy had jet black hair that swept to one side with green eyes like the colour of seaweed. The girl had wavy blonde hair with stormy grey eyes. Both looked the same age as the guy with the crutches.

"Sorry!" I mumbled as I kept jogging.

For some reason I swear the boy said something along the lines of "That's the one right?" to the girl. I wasn't able to hear her answer though since I was now out of earshot.

What had they been talking about? About me being "the one"?. I shook my head, confused.

_Maybe I just misheard and they said something completely different?, _I try to convince myself.

I took out my phone and checked the time. It was 7:15am. I should get home before Gran wakes up I don't want to give her a heart attack. With that I headed home.

* * *

When I entered I was happily greeted by Eddie and Gran at the doorway.

"Happy Birthday!" they screamed and that's when I noticed a cake with a candle in the middle in Gran's hands.

I grinned, "Awww you guys didn't have to make that for me".

"Yeah, yeah we're awesome. Can we eat the cake now?" Eddie asked, eagerness in his eyes.

Gran slapped Eddie on the shoulder, "Nina has to blow out the candle first, Eddie", she scolded.

I thought for a second and then blew out my candle.

"YES, time for cake!", he shouted. Then took the cake out of Gran's hands and ran into the kitchen.

Me and Gran shook our heads, smiling as we followed him.

When we got to the kitchen Eddie had already cut the cake into 3 pieces. He had put his piece on a plate and started devouring it. Me and Gran took our respective pieces and started eating too.

Eddie soon finished his cake and headed to the guest room right after he told Gran that that was one of the best cakes he had ever eaten. This left me and Gran in the kitchen quietly eating our cake.

"Your friend is very interesting", Gran said.

"Yeah I know, but he means well though" I said back.

"So, have you heard from Fabian lately?" she asked her voice slightly teasing.

I blush, "I skyped him a few days ago". After a moment of silence I asked, "What do you think of him?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Fabian," I replied.

"Oh," her smile getting bigger, "I think that-". Then she gasped and doubled over while she held a hand to her chest. She dropped her fork.

"Gran!" I shouted and put a hand on her shoulder.

She was barely able to wheeze out "9-1-1" but I heard.

I called for Eddie to come and then fumbled for my phone and quickly dialed, 9-1-1.

* * *

My fingers tapped the arm of the hospital chair. I along with Eddie had to sit in the seats outside of the operating room. Sitting in this chair reminded me of all the times I had been in a hospital this year and each time it had been for the exact same reason.

I looked up at the patterned ceiling and tried to relax by leaning on the headrest. It didn't work I was still extremely tense and my heart was pounding like a jack-hammer. Eddie must have sensed my unease because he reassuringly put his hand on my arm. I nodded grateful for having Eddie here.

"It's going to be alright, Nina," he said quietly, "she's going to be alright".

"How would you know?" I snapped, surprising myself.

He shook his head and replied, "I guess you just have to believe". And with that we lapsed back into silence.

* * *

We waited for what seemed like hours before the door opened. The doctor, a man with greying hair and spectacles came out and told us that she was in critical condition, but there was nothing to do at this moment so we could see her now.

I rushed in nearly knocking down a table of surgical utensils. I stared in awe. She looked pale and fragile in the bed. She was hooked up to a number of machines. One was a heart rate machine with her pulse beeping weakly. The image broke my heart for the second time this year. But I noticed she was awake and that was what I decided cared about the most.

I heard Eddie close the door behind me as I inch my way closer to Gran. I carefully sat in the chair beside the bed. We were both quiet for a long time, studying each others faces.

"Nina," she said weakly.

"Yes Gran?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok, what about?"

"Alone," she emphasized, looking over by the door. Eddie shuffled nervously.

I had almost forgotten he was in the room with me.

"Eddie, can you stand outside for a bit?" I asked politely. He nodded then exited the room.

I turned back to Gran. "So what is it?"

She didn't answer right away but instead slowly takes off her silver ring. She's had that ever since I could remember. "Hold out your hand".

I do as I'm told. She gently places the ring in my outstretched hand then closes it into a fist for me. "I was planning to give this to you on your 18th birthday but I don't think I'm going to last that long"

Tears glinted in my eyes but I blinked them away. "Gran don't say that".

"I only stated what both of us were thinking" she answered.

After a pause she said, "Anyway, the ring was actually your Mom's". It suddenly seemed as if the room turned a shade darker, tinted with sorrow.

"She would be proud of you, you know?" she continued. "You've been a great Chosen One so-far, but I want you to beware that your trials and challenges are from over. Be careful who you trust and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"You-You knew?" I asked dumbfounded.

She let out a shaky laugh. "Of course, I even knew before you did yourself".

I let that sink in for a second before asking my next question, "What do you mean my 'trials and challenges are far from over'?"

She sighed and then said, "A Chosen One's along with the Osirian's life is never easy nor simple, Nina"

I had this aching feeling she wasn't telling me something... something important, maybe something that didn't even have to do with the Chosen One.

"What does it even mean to be the Chosen One, Gran?"

"You're going to find that out for yourself soon enough "

I opened my mouth to argue but instantly closed it again, feeling like I shouldn't argue with someone in dire condition. I instead asked, "What about mom?, was she a Chosen One?"

"No not exactly, but her Aunt Sarah-" she broke off into a coughing fit. I leaned forward in concern but then she waved me off as it died out.

"Sarah's your sister?" I asked surprised.

"Yes my older sister," she gave me a weak smile then said, "You met her when you were younger, too young to remember. And then you met her again when you were 15 in England".

I nod trying to wrap my head around this new piece of information. I couldn't believe I had met Sarah before England, I guess that's how she knew my name when I first met her.

"What about my Dad?" I asked, "Do you know anything about him?"

She hesitated and that was when I was sure she was hiding something from me. Then she finally answered, "I really don't know what to say. He was a interesting man for sure." She said the words carefully making me wonder what she meant by "interesting".

I then asked a question that had been bugging me since the start of this conversation, "Is this my Mom's wedding ring?"

"No...your Mom and Dad were never actually married, Nina"

I was appalled. I mean Gran never actually told me they were... I guess I just assumed.

"But it _was _something special to her," she continued. "I'm sure she would have one day wanted you to have it".

I looked down at the ring in my hands. I've never actually seen it up close. It wasn't anything special, just a silver ring with a few scribbles on it for design. But none the less I felt like it was of the utmost importance. Just then the doctor peeked his head into the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but you" he nodded toward Gran, "need to get some rest".

"Oh, and I went through your contacts and called your daughter," he said still talking to Gran, then closed the door and left.

Gran had another daughter besides my mom. That made her my Aunt. We're not really that close, I can't even remember the last time I saw her in person. We've only shared a few phone calls over the years. Aunt Donna also had a daughter (my cousin), but I've never actually talked to her (long story).

"Nina, it's getting dark you should head home -," Gran started.

"I'm not leaving you," I said firmly, cutting her off.

"You can't stay here all night. Go home with Eddie and you can visit me in the morning," she ordered.

"Ok then," I said reluctantly as I kiss her on the check.

As I headed for the door she said, "And don't forget what we talked about". I turned and nodded then walked out the door.

I found Eddie in the hallway sitting on one of the chairs with a guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know this is bad timing, but I just got a text from my Mom. She and my step dad want me to get home as soon as I can"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"When are you leaving?"

"I leave for Brooklyn tomorrow morning"

I felt my heart sink even more. Despite myself I still understood that he had his own family and shouldn't be worrying about mine.

"We should go home"

He said okay and we headed out the doors of the hospital to the parking lot.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**P.S. This may be a odd question but does anyone reading my story watch CW's The Flash or Arrow? Just a random question…**


End file.
